disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dottie McStuffins
'Doc McStuffins '''is a cute and sweet 6-year-old girl who is the main character from the Disney Junior series ''Doc McStuffins. She loves to talk to toys and mend them. They come to life with the magic from her stethoscope. She cares for her friends and patients, including Lambie. She and Lambie are best friends are are always there for each other. Whenever a toy needs help, Doc always thinks carefully before she figures out what the problem is. But when someone comes or calls to Doc, she always tells the toys to 'go-stop'. That means they have to stop talking and freeze. Personality Doc's personality is mostly like a doctor's personality, but as a kid, she sometimes gets a little excited when something good happens, are maybe when she and the toys are playing a game. She may be childishly firm to Stuffy, while mostly she is friendly and sweet to Lambie and Chilly. She also feels very important to Hallie, who always acts motherly to Doc's patients. Doc also acts sisterly to Donny, who sometimes needs her help when his toys aren't working. In the episode The Rip Heard Round the World, when Doc accidentally rips Lambie from Sir Kirby's sword, she apologizes to Lambie about the mistake and tells her that she will fix Lambie by stitching the rip. When Lambie hears that Doc can't sew, Doc explains that her mom will do it for her. Although Lambie is a little scared by that idea, Doc gently tells her that she will be right with her holding her paw the whole time. When she takes Lambie in to see her mom, Lambie is still a little scared. Doc gives her a cuddle and she feels much better. When her mom gets ready to sew Lambie, Doc tells her to sew her carefully because she is special. By the time the sewing is over, Lambie is amazed at the work that Doc's mom has done. Role in the series Doc is the main character of the show. Her best friends are Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly. She knows when and where a toy needs help. She takes them into her clinic to find out what's wrong. In the episode Chilly Gets Chilly, after Chilly stays out in the snow too long, Doc takes him into the clinic and puts him on the patients' bed with a blanket on him. When she checks his temperature, she calls her diagnosis 'brr-brr itis'. To cure his brr-brr itis, Doc and her friends warm themselves in front of the fire. In some episodes Doc usually helps the toys with medical bandagings, normally in the episode ''Break Dancer, ''when Bella accidentally breaks her leg, Doc explains that sometimes when people break their legs, they have to wear a cast to heal them. After Doc puts the cast on Bella, she and her friends decorate it for her, then tells Bella that she must wear her cast overnight. Doc's mom is also a doctor and always expects Doc to become one like herself. Sometimes they both work together when someone needs help, either a person or a toy. Trivia *Doc usually appears in other clothes in some episodes. *Doc is African-American. *When Stuffy tells himself he is brave, he does not succeed at that when something scares him. *In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. *It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will and Luca may be the same age as Donny. *Doc unclogged Hallie's ears when she couldn't hear well in the episode "Hallie Gets an Earful". Gallery Doc_02.jpg doc01.jpg doc02.jpg Doc-McStuffins03.jpeg Doc-McStuffins04.jpg Doc-McStuffins-05.jpg Doc-McStuffins 320x240.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS Out of the Box.jpg Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:African American characters Category:Doctors Category:Daughters Category:Doc McStuffins characters